Jaizen Kithe
"To the Nine Hells, you chizk-sucking leech!" One of Jaizen's more prominent curses. "Nar Shaddaa, where moral courage has died a thousand deaths plus one. It's such a shame." Rana Tanith, upon her arrival to Nar Shaddaa. Rana Tanith is an ex-officer of the Republic Special Forces and after years of being listed as killed-in-action has resurfaced amongst the underbelly of the galaxy during the Jedi Civil War as a soldier of fortune by the name of Jaizen Kithe. Appearance This human female stands around five feet eight inches and weighs about two dozen pounds over a simple hundred with a healthy and dark bronzed skin tone. Roughly in her mid-twenties, she has a slim physique coupled with the toned musculature of a limmie-ballplayer built upon that. Her black hair is cut to the middle of her neck and styled in a jagged, loose windswept fashion. Some of the locks have been streaked a stark white. Her irises are dark grey and she has a straight nose with a small scar to the left of its bridge. A slender jaw, near-full lips and strong chin add to an innocent countenance and femininity. Her limbs are long and well-toned, lightly muscled. Along the length of her body are various tattoos, when visible. ''Corellian Bloodstripe'' Jaizen Kithe has received both second and first-class Corellian Bloodstripes. The second-class were awarded during her stint as an officer amongst the Galactic Republic Military. She wears these. Her first-class Bloodstripes were awarded posthumously when she was considered killed-in-action along with the rest of the Dauntless's surviving crew. They are honorably kept by her parents on Corellia. ''Tattoos'' Jaizen has a handful of tattoos. In some areas, they are as extensive as they are intricate but all of them are traditional and done in a black ink. They are a visual guide and physical reference book to her faith, family and its history, and both her accomplishments and failures in life. They are focused on the front and back of her torso, hips and thighs, pelvis, and upper right arm. Some segments are more readily identifiable than others, all of it referenced through Old Corellian. They are ceremonially made. Of note, on her upper left arm is an emblem of the Galactic Republic military's troopers; their special forces, specifically. In Aurebesh, words read around the emblem: who dare wins. Background This section is under construction. Personality and Traits Jaizen Kithe knows who to respect and who not to, but above all else she is a protective woman, naturally motherly and endearing for those around her. Still, she can be abrasive and condescending in her ways, even judgmental. She's quite personable. She also has a relatively short fuse that coexists with a confident competitiveness. She knows what she wants and will strive for it, often coming into conflict with moral and legality issues. Jaizen has her secrets and keeps to them in spite of her approachable nature. She loves animals and trying new things, especially food. Headstrong, she at times perfectly exemplifies the Corellian stereotype. ''Typology'' According to the Myers-Briggs (Jung) Typology test, Jaizen Kithe is an ESFJ, commonly known as Providers. ESFJs enjoy being in charge. They see problems clearly and delegate easily, work hard and play with zest. They often feel motivated by their interaction with people. Providers are easily wounded. And when wounded, their emotions will not be contained. They by nature "wear their hearts on their sleeves," often exuding warmth and bonhomie, but not infrequently boiling over with the vexation of their souls. Strong, contradictory forces consume the ESFJ. Their sense of right and wrong wrestles with an overwhelming rescuing, 'mothering' drive. Hyper-vigilant and with a guardian temperament, they serve excellently as protectors. You can read a bit more about ESFJs HERE. You can take the test HERE. Behind the Scenes * Rana, pronounced RAH-nah, is of Arabic origin, meaning "beautiful, eye-catching," which her personality and demeanor, and not just her physical appearance, strives for. * Tanith, pronounced TAH-neeth, is an alternate spelling of Tanit who is a Carthaginian goddess of the Phoenician pantheon, presiding over love, fertility, the moon and the stars. * Having spent years stranded on Kashyyyk, Jaizen Kithe has immersed herself with the general intricacies of Wookiee society and understands Shyriiwook as well as several other Wookiee language dialects. * Jaizen Kithe is a skilled gunslinger who prefers to dual-wield a pair of blaster pistols when in combat. However, she has used a large variety of weapons proficiently and with relative ease. * Jaizen Kithe owns two custom-made heavy blaster pistols. One is named Cutlass and the other Gladius. Category: Player Characters Category:Human Category:Independents